What It Took
by Izzles
Summary: JohnElizabeth // Whatever this relationship was, it was full of complications.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: What it Took**

**Summary: What did it take for Elizabeth and John to realise their true feelings? Lots of obstacles in their way of course.**

**Paring: ShWeir! **

**Season: Future - maybe season 3 or even 4**

**Spoilers: None in this chapter I'm pretty sure. Perhaps later on anything up to Allies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's sad I know. And I am gettin no money whatsoever for this. I just had to get the idea out of my head and so decided totype it out whileI was meant to be studying.**

**Not Betaed So sorry for all mistakes.**

* * *

Elizabeth was awoken by a crash, of something being knocked over next to her. She turned to see John Sheppard quickly picking up her alarm clock and pretending nothing had happened.

"Hey."

His head shot up to see her lying in the same position she had been in when he got up, but now her eyes were open and staring at him.

"Uh, hi. Sorry I knocked your clock over, I was looking for something."

"Oh? And what was that?" She lifted her head up and held it up with her left arm, not breaking eye contact for a moment.

"Em…well…my underwear."

Elizabeth smirked at the obviously embarrassed Colonel. "Any luck?"

Realising she was teasing him, he flashed her a grin, "Yes, actually."

"Good. So where are you going at…" She glanced at the clock, "3.42 in the morning?"

"Well, I thought I'd leave now, so no one saw me coming out of your room in the morning."

"Oh, right yeah, course."

Elizabeth felt her heart drop. She desperately wanted to end all the sneaking around, all the secret glances and silent conversations in public. More than anything she just wanted to be able to do little gestures to show her affection - hold his hand in the control room or embrace him when he returned home safely. But they had both agreed when they started sleeping together that it should remain behind closed doors for as long as possible. But it was becoming harder and harder to do.

It had started out as getting to know each other better, and then it was just some fun, but now? Did he not realise that whatever it was they had was developing into something more?

John moved over to her and sat on the bed. He smiled at her and brushed back the unruly curls covering her face.

"Can't have the whole base knowing I'm messing around with the expedition leader now can I?"

He had meant it as a joke. Meant it to be his reason for leaving. But she interpreted it wrong.

"Is that all this is to you?"

"What'd ya mean Liz?" He moved closer towards her, but she pulled back and got up, dragging the covers around her.

"What I mean is what I said. Is that all this is to you? Sleeping with your boss? Is it just some sort of accomplishment to you – all fun and games?" She felt the fury burning up inside of her.

"What are you talking about?"

She looked at him, anger co-existing with hurt. "John just go."

He began to protest but she just looked at him and he gave in, turned and left.

Elizabeth sat back on her bed and went over the conversation in her mind. _He said we were mucking around. That's all. Not 'in a relationship with' or even 'sleeping with', but 'mucking around'._

She was angry, angry at allowing herself to feel more for him. Everyone knew he was a "love 'em and leave 'em" kind of guy, but had that stopped her? She was usually so rational and always thought things through, but with John Sheppard, she was Elizabeth, not Dr Weir the diplomat.

* * *

She avoided him for the remainder of the day, which wasn't hard as Rodney had him testing out some new ancient device, and she was swamped under paperwork. Around lunch she saw him start towards her office, but pause, and turn around. She released a breath she hadn't even realised she had been holding, relief at not having to deal with him in such a public place.

The sun had long since set by the time Elizabeth had finished her work. Those on the graveyard shift were sitting drinking coffee and chatting away. She needed to get out, and so headed straight for the door and out onto the balcony, and didn't stop until she was leaning against the railing. She closed her eyes and listened to the wind swirling around her, enjoying the gentle breeze.

"I thought you might come out here." The voice startled her and she spun around to see John sitting leaning against the wall. He got up and approached her.

"I… I just came out to think something over."

"Well I need to talk to you."

"I really don't want to talk John."

"To me? Is that it, you don't want to talk to me? Because you've done a great job of it all day." He was getting more and more frustrated. _What was going on with her?_

"You're right." Her answer had surprised him. He had expected her to make up some excuse then return to her paper work.

"I don't want to speak with you right now."

"Why! What did I do? Why wont you talk to me Liz?"

The pain inside her was growing. How could she tell him that she wanted to end their relationship now, before she fell completely for him? She didn't want to suffer any more, she had enjoyed it while it lasted, but she had been foolish to think that John Sheppard would ever feel more than lust for her.

She turned and headed to the door, but paused and turned to John.

He could see her eyes watering and realisation dawned on him. "It's over isn't it?"

She hung her head and whispered, "I think so John."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: What it Took**

**Summary: What did it take for Elizabeth and John to realise their true feelings? Lots of obstacles in their way of course.**

**Paring: ShWeir! **

**Season: Future - maybe season 3 or even 4**

**Spoilers: None in this chapter I'm pretty sure. Perhaps later on anything up to Allies.**

**Disclaimer: -checks-Nope still don't own anything...unless someone gives me it as a pressie for Christmas... **

**Not Betaed So sorry for all mistakes**

* * *

The following weeks were torture for Elizabeth. Although she kept convincing herself it was for the best, she missed everything about him. 

The silent looks exchanged between briefings.

Bringing her coffee throughout the day, and dragging her to the mess for a meal.

The slow up and down movements of his chest as her head lay against it.

He feel of his hair as she ran her hands through it.

The moments before the kiss at her room door.

How safe she felt cradled in his arms.

The way she melted whenever she looked into his deep brown eyes.

_Stop it! _She ordered herself, _You can't think of him like that anymore. He is your Military Officer and nothing more._

She got up from where she was sitting behind her desk and paced around the room. It was early in the morning – about 5 – but she hadn't been able to sleep. It had been over two months since the break-up, almost 3, but there were still reminders of him in her room. She had been sleeping more recently, but little enough for Carson to prescribe her with some sleeping pills.

The doctor had confronted her a week ago, at first she was mad, but she was comforted by the fact that at least _someone_ cared for her.

* * *

Carson knew something was troubling Elizabeth, and he had a fair idea of what it was. He had realised from early on there was something between her and John, although around 8 months ago the flirting and playful banter had decreased – but his suspicions were confirmed when he saw one Colonel Sheppard sneak out of her room in the early hours one morning, looking a little rushed and semi-dressed. 

He had simply nodded to the man and ever since had been looking out for more chemistry between the pair. They both seemed closer, yet tried more desperately to hide it. They both were happier – he could tell just by glancing at them.

But something was definitely wrong now. For over 2 months he had noticed they were more distant and often avoided each other for days on end. Elizabeth was sleeping less, eating less and working more which worried him greatly. He was determined to find out what was wrong with his friend, and hoped he could help fix it.

* * *

Elizabeth looked up when she heard the knock at her door, and smiled as Carson came in. 

"Hi Elizabeth, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Carson have a seat. What's up?"

"Well actually that's what I was going to ask you."

She frowned at him, unaware as to what he meant.

He walked towards her and sat at the chair nearest her desk.

"Lassie, I know there's something going on, something that has upset you. Is it to do with the Colonel?"

Elizabeth froze, worried she hadn't been as careful with her emotions as she had thought. She took a deep breath and looked at the kind Scot, "What do you think it is that's wrong Carson?" She hadn't decided what she would say, and what did he know?

"Well, I don't know the full story but it seems to me that you and Colonel Sheppard have had one hell of a falling out."

"Well, yes we did…"

"Elizabeth, it's been affecting you greatly – you are distant, unhappy and starting to look unhealthy. Tell me what happened."

She stared at her clasped hands then back up too his face. Realising that she _had_ to tell someone before she went crazy, she opened up to him.

"We were seeing each other, for about 5 or 6 months." The doctor nodded, that he had suspected.

"And we broke up. It just hurt so much because…" She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "Because I cared for him. More than I have ever done for any man, but he doesn't feel the same. He's not the kind of guy to go for long and meaningful relationship. I knew that before, but I couldn't help myself. And now I've lost him completely."

Carson pulled her into a tight hug as she released the tears that had been kept below the surface for weeks. She pulled back after a while and straightened herself out.

"Thank you Carson, for listening and being here for me. It really has helped," she looked at him, face full of thanks, "I think I'll go for a walk, please see yourself out." She turned slowly and calmly walked towards the eastern side of Atlantis.

Carson followed swiftly after, but heading towards Rodney's lab to drag him down to the infirmary. The scientist had managed to blow something up **again** and needed his dress wounds to be checked.

He paused outside the room, hearing two voices joking inside – one Colonel Sheppard and one young scientist. He entered the lab to find the two standing close and Sheppard clearly flirting with the young woman. He backed out quickly, fuming with anger towards a certain cocky Air Force pilot who didn't seem to care that he had broken Elizabeth's heart.

* * *

**-TBC-**

**A/N:** okay im not sure how this chapter went but i was trying to get the point across that Elizabeth had taken a lot from the realtionship, and for John to not have. hm...did itwork? please review - you will make me very very happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: yet again i fail to own anything.**

**AN: sorry for delay, as it always seems to do - life got in the way. I know this is a short one, but i didn't add anything else to distract away from the fact that this was John's chapter.**

**Thanks for reviews - i appreciate everyone. And y'all want to hit the wee button down the bottom after reading don't ya?**

* * *

John sat staring at the plate of what he could only guess was supposed to be macaroni. He really couldn't understand how Atlantis food was so horrible; they had trading deals with many planets so how come all he ever seemed to eat was mush? He scooped up the lumps with his fork, turned them over and continued thinking about everything under the sun, although one topic seemed to pop in more often - Elizabeth.

_What the hell went wrong? _He asked himself for the millionth time in the recent months. He slammed his fist down without even looking up from his plate, earning a worried look from some of the other mess hall occupants. John didn't dare speak to her about the incident in her quarters, he saw how upset she had quickly become, and anyway she had been clearly avoiding him. But it bugged him, because he could honestly not work out the problem. Not that he would ever admit to her, or anyone, but he had found himself lying at night dissecting their last few conversations. Why he did this he couldn't tell, normally he would just move on to the next girl, but Elizabeth was different – that he had known from the beginning. Coming up with nothing he sighed and let his mind drift to different things.

* * *

"Earth to Sheppard." John's head shot up as he was pulled back into reality at the sound of an impatient Rodney McKay standing over him. He sighed, realising that the scientist probably just wanted him to play guinea pig for a while. 

"Hey Rodney what's up?"

"Let me think, did you have any plans on what you were going to be doing this afternoon, like I dunno, helping me in the lab?"

John smiled at his accurate guess of what his friend wanted. He pushed away the plate and got up. "I must've forgotten, I'll come just now."

He walked away, but realising Rodney wasn't following him, he turned back. "McKay?"

"I haven't eaten in forever Sheppard, just go ahead I'll be along shortly."

John shook his head as he watched Rodney's eyes light up when he discovered the last Blue Jell-O. He walked casually towards the labs, and out of habit looked up to her office. She was sitting at her desk, talking to Carson. They had gotten closer he had noticed, a sudden pang of jealousy hit him, but he knew they were only friends. The doctor exited her office looking flustered, and John decided that he **had** to talk to her. He had failed to find a reason to justify the break-up; he hoped she would talk to him honestly. He took in a deep breath, and tried too reassure himself that he could handle her rejection, but he **was** going to find out the truth. The Air Force Colonel braced himself, and strolled towards her office.

"Where you going lad?" An exasperated looking Carson stopped him in his tracks.

"Em…just to see Eliz- Dr Weir." He heard the uncertainty in his own voice, and was sure Beckett had picked up on it too. "I need to talk to her, it's important."

"I don't think so, she's under enough stress without you adding even more. I would just keep on avoiding her if I were you."

John was surprised by the gentle doctor's remarks, and he had the sudden feeling that Carson knew something about them that even he didn't.

He nodded silently and walked off to Rodney's lab defeated.

**-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I can't think of a decent excuse for not up-dating sooner, it's just the usual life got annoyingly in the way. I'm going on holiday (vacation) for 2 weeks with no net access, but I am going to complete the story, then I will post it up at regular intervals, when I come back. Thanks so much to katrina (who refuses to post her fab story til it's finished -moans- ) for beta-ing for me -hugs-**

**I don't own anything ya-da-ya. **

**Since the last chapter, AR-1 have been out on missions and everything is getting back to normal, but John and Elizabeth have still been distant with each other. It's now a few weeks since chapter 3. Anyhow…. onto the story!**

* * *

Elizabeth walked into the briefing room to find the newly returned AR-1 already sitting at the table, John at his new seat of next to Ronon. 

"Well none of you ended up in the infirmary, I'll take that as a sign the mission went well?"

"Yeah sure, met some nice folks, they told us some tales, offered us some stuff…the normal," John answered her.

_For all the teams but yours_, Elizabeth thought to herself.

"I understand we may have a future trade partner?"

"The Samyrans are farmers and many also are carvers of wood," Teyla explained, "They have offered a substantial proportion of their crop, as well as the opportunity to trade for pots and such. They require our help to produce a medicine from a certain plant that grows on their planet. At the moment, it is used to cure a fatal illness, but leave thepatients almost blind. We had hoped Dr Beckett might be able to assist them."

"Very well. Colonel, have your team ready to embark at 10 00 hours tomorrow morning. I shall inform Carson."

"The Samyrans have requested that you accompany us to finalise the negotiations, and to meet with the leaders of the tribes."

"Ok, I'll meet you in the gateroom. So tell me what happened on the mission then."

At the end of the briefing, Teyla, Ronon and Rodney got up and left, and Elizabeth turned back to her computer. She was aware of the other presence in the room, but after a few minutes, and him not having any intention of leaving, she looked up.

"Colonel Sheppard, did you need something?"

He looked up abruptly; she had obviously caught him deep in thought.

"Uh, well, I was wondering if you were sure about going off tomorrow. I mean you barely paused to think about it and all."

Elizabeth was quietly surprised that John thought she was being irrational. Once, she had taken comfort in knowing that he was protective of her, but now he had no right. He needed to let go of the past. She had. _That's a lie and you know it._

"I'm a big girl Colonel, I can take care of myself," she put emphasis on his rank, an action she he knew hated.

He looked genuinely shocked for a moment, but then recovered himself.

"I know, I meant that are you sure you're okay spending the whole day offworld…with me?"

She couldn't believe he was acting like this, growing more infuriated with him by the second. "Do I need to get another team assigned to the mission? Are you really _that_ uncomfortable around me John?" She let his name slip out accidentally, being too mad at him to momentarily talk as Elizabeth, instead of Dr Weir, his leader.

He looked across to her then back to his clasped hands. "No." He stood up slowly, as if wanting to add more, but obviously changing his mind and walked quickly out of the door.

* * *

The planet Samyr looked almost exactly like all the majority of planets the Atlantis expedition had come across – trees, grass, villages full of people… however the planet circled two suns which meant that although there was a few hours before the closest sun was in high orbit, it was already sweltering hot. They had just sighted the village when two men came out to meet them. 

The first to speak was a rather short and round man, but one who looked to be good humoured. "Greetings once more travellers! I see you have brought with you Dr Weir!" The man gave Elizabeth a small bow, "I am Amir, the leader of this village of the Samyrans. Dr McKay, Teyla, Ronon and Colonel Sheppard – this is my son Elven, who will take you to the village and see to you needs whilst I accompany Dr Weir to the negotiations."

The group headed off with Amir and Carson taking the lead. Elven fell into step alongside Elizabeth, and she allowed herself to give a smile to the friendly man. He had clearly inherited his looks from his mother – him being a tall, muscular blonde. But he wasn't build like a soldier, and seemed to be a very peaceful person. She could tell that they would get on well.

John watched Elizabeth and the alien Elven chat alongside each other quite happily until they reached the village. He wasn't aware of anything Rodney was saying to him, and just nodded every so often.

He sat down on the wall of a fountain and took a long cool sip of water, enjoying the flow of the cold water down his throat. Elizabeth and the doc were going to be in negotiations for a while, and meanwhile he would be stuck babysitting Rodney. He allowed his glance to wander over to Elizabeth. He tried not to think of her as anything more than his boss now, not even his friend. A deep pang of jealously tore through him as he saw Elven, the charmer that he is, give Elizabeth a delicate kiss on the hand, as she blushed profusely._Looks like Elizabeth has another man after her heart._

* * *

Elizabeth exited the small hut and was hit by the soothing heat from the lowering sun. They had been stuck in negotiations for a few hours due to the differences of opinion of the village leaders. 

"Everything go okay?" She turned around to look at the speaker.

"Yes, we'll get a share of their crops and in exchange Carson's team will work with them on the drug. That's the jist anyway; don't want to bore you with details. Where's the rest of you team Rodney, we're heading back."

"What, no party?"

She laughed at his frowning face. "No sorry ... you'll need to pick out our trade partners more selectively if you expect a party."

At that moment the rest of AR-1 arrived along with Carson, who had gone to find them.

"Let's go then," mumbled John.

Elizabeth looked at Teyla questionly as to his behaviour, but the Athosian just shrugged.

Elizabeth ran to catch up with him as they headed off into the woods.

"John, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

She was answered with a grunt.

"John? Hello, what's wrong?"

"Why does anything have to be wrong?"

"I'm not stupid you know. I can tell when something is bothering you."

"If you're so concerned about me then why don't you try to stop bothering me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"I want to know what you meant!"

"Not here."

"Here is just fine! The rest of your team is far enough for them not to hear. Tell me. Please."

John stopped and looked at Elizabeth. He saw the concern and slight fear in her eyes, the pain in her face. She had broken him down. After that bump in with Carson, he had decided to never have this talk with her … _but _she demanded it.

He looked around, but seeing Ronon and Teyla relatively close, he knew it was now and quick, or never if he lost the guts.

"It's just…"

He was cut short by a thud next to his foot. He looked down to see a volleyball sized metal object, glowing, and counting down.

"Ah crap."

* * *

**AN:you know you all want to hit that nice little button down there -points- leave me nice reviews to come back to!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: _I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, I would give all the reasons but I'm sure you just want to finally read the next chapter!**

**don't own anything, doubt i ever will :( **

**as i havent seen S3 (excpet for the few epsidoes I've watched on YouTube - The Real World 'squeeee!') let's just pretend nothing after No Man's Land ( or Allies if you haven't seen) has happend, this is happending instead.**

**Thanks soooo much for the reviews - i sound a bit like a broken record - but really, thank you!**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Previously**

_John stopped and looked at Elizabeth. He saw the concern and slight fear in her eyes, the pain in her face. She had broken him down. After that bump in with Carson, he had decided to never have this talk with her … but she demanded it._

_He looked around, but seeing Ronon and Teyla relatively close, he knew it was now and quick, or never if he lost the guts._

"_It's just…"_

_He was cut short by a thud next to his foot. He looked down to see a volleyball sized metal object, glowing, and counting down._

"_Ah crap."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

As John drifted slowly back into consciousness, the first sensation he was aware of was the sickening pounding all through his head. His whole body was numb and immobile. Attempting to open his eyes, he was greeted by a harsh white light, causing even more pain to shoot through his head. He quickly shut his eyes again, deciding instead to try and get his body back in his control. He raised his right arm slightly, turning the numb feeling into a tingling sensation all through his upper body. Slowly he managed to pull himself up into a sitting position, and found himself next to cold and solid wall.

Opening his eyes cautiously, this time without causing any more pain, John looked around to find he was in a stone cave, sealed off into a room by a large and solid door. There was a single small opening somewhere high up above him, letting in the midday light and tossing shadows around the place. And then he noticed a familiar body lying to his left across the cave.

He slowly adjusted his position so he was now on all fours, trying desperately to ignore the shooting pains running through his every muscle, as he slowly made his way to the other side of the room.

Upon reaching Elizabeth, he was relieved to find her still breathing and only a little injured. He pulled back the soft curls covering her face and tucked them delicately behind her ear. He debated whether or not to move her, and decided against it, not wanting to cause her any greater injury.

"Elizabeth," he whispered, his face inches from hers, "Elizabeth wake up."

She stirred slightly, and then opened her eyes, wincing in pain and immediately shutting them again tightly.

"Sorry, shoulda warned you it was bright," he admitted.

"Would've been useful," she answered him back as he helped her to sit up.

"What happened John?"

"Well it looked like a bomb, but we don't appear to be dead."

"Really?" she teased.

He shot her a smile before sitting down next to her. "It sounds like one of those Goau'ld things that makes you pass out – Ford told me about them. Hurt like hell when I woke up."

"So we've been captured – you think it's by the genii don't you?" She watched his face carefully, his reaction confirming her question.

"I know we haven't really heard anything from them since the coup, but I still think they have it in for us. Me especially."

"But the Samyrans working with the Genii? I suppose it's possible…they may not even have given us away intentionally."

"You run into any problems with the leaders?"

"No. I mean there was one or two who didn't seem happy about trading with us, but it was a large majority vote in favour. How about the villagers?"

"Nope, everyone seemed friendly enough."

"What was it you were going to say back there?"

John looked at her puzzled, before he realised what she was talking about.

Now wasn't really the time to tell her. But when was it going to be? What if hhe never did and it would be too late?

He thought over whether or not to answer, but before he could two tall, largely built men opened the door. Another man – this one much lankier and weak – followed then in, obviously some sort of leader to the guards.

"Colonel John Sheppard, Dr Elizabeth Weir," he greeted them, a cunning smile playing on his lips. "I am Kallin. And you are my prisoners."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"General O'Neill warned me about cliché baddies like you," John muttered. Speaking up to address the man he asked, "Glad we've on a first name basis, so who're you're buddies?"

Kallin paused, wondering whether or not to reply, and then increased his smirk. "These are Arlon and Fretyn. Don't worry Colonel, you will get to know them _very_ well."

"Whom are you working for? What is it that you want?" Elizabeth stood up to face their captor.

"I am not working for anyone Dr Weir. I am the leader of a group made up of many peoples who stand against the Wraith. Ultimately we want Atlantis, but I am not stupid, I will have to start smaller. I'm going to negotiate your release for as much as I can get. First I will have to get the gate address…I don't suppose either of you feel like sharing that with me?"

"You can't really think we'll give up Atlantis' address do you?" John lifted himself up to stand at Elizabeth's side.

"No, unfortunately for you. I'm sure some of the villagers would trade information. But that would be much less fun for me. I know the only way of getting information out of you Sheppard, will be torture."

At that he turned on his heel and left the two alone.

"John what are we going to do?" Elizabeth questioned, the realisation of their situation hitting her.

"Don't worry Lorne will send a rescue team."

"But we aren't sue back for another few hours – anything could happen between then and now."

"Well we aren't going to give them what they want. We need to find out about the rest of the team and work out a way to escape."

John sat back down and rested his head against the solid wall. Elizabeth paced the room, paused and sat down on the opposite side of the cave.

"We can't even get out of this room, forget make it to the Stargate. And we don't even know if we are still on Samyr!"

"We'll get outta here somehow. The Genii may be organised military-sense but there has to be some sot of flaw – not everyone here will be a trained soldier."

The pair were silent for a moment, each thinking over their predicament. John longed to walk across the room and envelope her in his arms, but managed to resist – he couldn't show weakness when their captors may enter at anytime, and he didn't know if Elizabeth was still angry with him.

"They're going to torture you," Elizabeth whispered, her face in her hands, not daring herself to look at him.

"I'll be fine."

"How can you say that! You won't be fine – they are determined to get their hands on anything relating to Atlantis."

"I've been trained to resist."

Elizabeth was about to continue protesting, but was interrupted by the arrival of Arlon and Fretyn.

"You," Arlon pointed at John, "Will come with us."

"What if I say no?"

"Then it is a good thing we came prepared."

The two men advanced on him, Fretyn pushing Elizabeth out of the way as she ran towards them. John brought back his hands, clenched in fists up to his face and prepared for attack. Arlon drew out a large syringe from his side pouch and walked towards Sheppard. Fretyn swung at John, knocking him back momentarily so he could grab his arms. The last thing John saw was Elizabeth slumped on the floor, before Arlon came into view and quickly plunged the syringe into his neck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: muah hah hah hah - another cliffhanger!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: ok i know the torture scenes aren't great, but I'm really looking at the relationship so they don't really need to be great :D**

**don't own anything. no spoilers. ya-da-ya... not beta-ed and retyped quickly so sorry for mistakes!**

* * *

John opened his eyes wearily, instantly becoming aware of the aching of every muscle in his body. His toes were barely touching the rough stone floor, his arms being held up to the ceiling by solid cuffs. Glancing around the room, he discovered he was alone. The cave was around the same size as the previous one he had been in, but this with much less light. The door opened suddenly, Kallin and his guards entering.

"Colonel, glad you are awake. Now we can begin."

"You know I won't tell you a thing," John scowled at the man.

"That I had always suspected. However it does not mean you cannot suffer. You have caused a lot of problems for my group and I – first with the genii, the coup, then coming here to our base planet and nearly ruining everything. But I intend to get something from this meeting."

At his signal, the two others stepped forward.

"If you give me what I want Colonel, it will be much less painful for you. What is the gate address to Atlantis?"

John glared back in silence, awaiting what was to come.

"Very well," Kallin smirked. He turned on his heel and left the room.

The taller of the two guards, Arlon, walked up to John, smiling sinisterly. He curled hi large hand into a fist, drew back and hit him square in the gut. John knew it probably hadn't caused too much damage to any vital organs, but it sure had managed to knock the wind out of him.

Stuttering to recover, he didn't notice the other guard move in to punch him. He felt a ripping pain course through his upper body, ensuring that at least one rib had been broken.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Arlon approach him, a sharp blade dipped in some sort of blue liquid, in his hand. John cried out in pain as the knife sliced into his back, a slow trickle of blood following.

Fretyn reached up, and released him from the chains, causing john to fall to the ground helplessly.

Although feeling decidedly weak, John tried to stand, only to be knocked back too the ground by one of the guards, and then kicked in the abdomen.

The other ground his foot into John's shoulder, causing him to shout out in pain. He looked up, and noticed the bottle of fluid, and realised it was the same stuff that was used to knock him out. That was why he felt so weak.

He began to feel dizzy, and would hardly have noticed when the guards approached him again, but for the agony the induced on him. And for the third time that day, John Sheppard was engulfed by darkness.

* * *

Waking up, John was greeted by the sight of Kallin standing across the same room as before. He found himself ties up tightly to a chair in the middle of the cave, the guards on either side. 

"You have a habit of knocking me out," he groaned.

The man approached him, "I suggest Colonel that you give me the gate address – or I shall see to it that this will not be the worst of what you have to suffer."

"I thought you were gonna bribe the villagers," John smirked.

The man straightened up, "I realised not many knew, but I did not expect them to be so resistant. If I do not get it from you, I swear I will do any other means necessary. I'm sure there's plenty ammunition to use on the villages. Or perhaps one of your friends may be persuaded to give it away…"

"Don't touch any of them, you know they won't give it to you."

"But I wonder how Teyla or Dr Weir would feel about hundreds of innocents being killed just for 7 symbols?" He smiled, as he watched his prisoner tense at the mention of the women. "My, my. Have I found a weak spot in the seemingly untouchable Colonel Sheppard?" Kallin's smile increased, "Don't deny it, I've seen how protective you are of Weir Colonel. Perhaps I can use this to persuade you-"

John had had enough. He didn't want Kallin to have anything to use against him, but he gave in to the torments. "Don't you touch her!" he yelled.

"What are you going to do if I do?" He turned to face the guards, "Take him back, I'm going to the village."

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the cold floor, knees up to her chest, resting her head on top. She had woken up feeling completely stiff, and discovered John was gone. Panicking at first, she had demanded to know where he was, and had been informed that he was with Kallin. She didn't like to think of what was going on, her only consolation being that they were needed alive. 

The silence was beginning to drive her crazy, longing for something to fill the emptiness. The not knowing, the waiting…she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. Which was very un-Elizabeth Weir like.

Footsteps outside the cave caused her to jump instantly to her feet. The two guards entered, carrying John between them. Throwing him to the ground, they handed her one of their med kits and slammed the heavy door behind them. Not wasting a moment, Elizabeth rushed over to him, and pulled out all the medicines. She cringed when she saw the deep knife wound in the back of his shoulder, and attempted to clean it up.

"Sorry," she replied in response to a soft cry from her patient.

"It's okay, just forgot how much that disinfectant stuff stings."

"I've cleaned up all the cuts, what else did they do?"

"I'm fine."

"That's not what I asked John."

"I'm pretty sure they've broken a few ribs. And my shoulder…"

"What happened to it?"

"Well first I was hanging from a ceiling which didn't really do anything for it, then one of those two crushed it with their _really_ big and heavy foot."

Elizabeth gave a soft chuckle, continuing to address his wounds.

"I would kill for some of the doc's magic drugs right now."

"I think he has his own supply put aside for you."

"Hey! I'm not that bad."

She raised an eyebrow and helped him to turn onto his side.

"You should get some sleep, your wounds need to heal."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm serious John."

"Okay, okay."

He squeezed her hand, closed his eyes and tried to find a position too lie in that caused the least amount of pain. As he lay on the ground Elizabeth watched him, feeling her bottled emotions beginning to rise.

"I know it's not always your fault when you get into trouble John," she thought out loud, watching as his chest movement began to slow. "You'd think the people in the galaxy would want us to help them, but we seem to meet the wrong ones. But we are making a difference, you're making a difference," she paused, knowing what she needed to say next. "But I can't keep forgiving you for getting yourself into these situations. You need to be careful - I can't imagine Atlantis without you John. I can't imagine my life without you."

She lifted her hand, combing it gently through his messed up hair. "We made such a mess of things. We were in deeper than we realised from the beginning. It was never going to be a small thing like we planned. I didn't know what was going on which terrified me. Our relationship was so different to everything I've had before. And my feelings for you were different to anything I've felt before."

She snatched back her hand, coming to her senses and remembering their situation. She lay down on the floor next to him, facing away and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take over her.

* * *

John felt the warmth of her as she lay down beside him, and wondered for a brief moment if he should admit he had heard everything she just said. He hadn't meant on deceiving her, but he was too interested in what she was saying to interrupt. He lay watching her as her breathing slowed down and she fell into a deep slumber. Was she saying what he thought she meant? Could she really care for him as much as he did for her? He'd talk to her in the morning, for now he was happy to enjoy the comfort of her presence.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**an: i know, you've all probably passed out in shock - i'm updating! sorreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! i have 9 written, just struggling with chapter 8 ... but i gave in and posted this one before next is written. **

* * *

As Elizabeth woke up, she was instantly disappointed to remember that they were in fact still captured. She sat up, stretching her aching muscles, to find John already sitting watching her.

"Hey," he gave her a small smile.

She was suddenly embarrassed by her need to sleep next to him the previous night and a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Hey," she simply repeated, hoping she sounded a lot less frustrated than she felt.

"How you doin'?"

"How am I?" she asked shocked, "John they tortured you – broke some of your ribs, stabbed and beat you up – and you're asking how I am?"

He shrugged, wincing slightly at the movement. "I've been trained not to be broken down by this kind of thing, but you shouldn't need to go through this."

"Neither should you," she said, turning her head to look around the room. "I've only ever heard about being kidnapped – from other diplomats on earth and from mission reports on Atlantis. But it's different when it's you."

"Hey it's okay," he touched her arm gently, "My team may always run into trouble but we're pretty damn good at getting out of it. I'll get you out of this Elizabeth; I promise I will not give up trying."

"But what if he's taken us somewhere else? We could be anywhere in the galaxy!"

"We're not on Samyr," he frowned, "I overheard Kallin, they have Teyla and Ronon, but I didn't hear any mention of the others. McKay and the doc were further behind us – they probably didn't get captured and they'll have a rescue party here soon."

"You always have to be the optimistic one?"

"Yup."

Elizabeth glanced at him and smiled.

"How are you John? And I swear – if you say fine…"

"But it's my favorite word!" He grinned, "A bit sore but I'll live. Nothing a good dose of the doc's 'happy' drugs won't sort out."

Shaking her head laughingly, she stood up and began to walk off her stiff legs.

* * *

Elizabeth jumped to her feet as the door opened and Kallin entered the room. John was sleeping, so she would have to deal with their captor on her own. It had been a few days since John had been taken, and they hadn't heard from the man since. 

"Dr Weir, I just thought I should inform you – we have made contact with Atlantis. We will be meeting at a neutral territory to discuss your release. We will leave in the morning."

At that he turned and shut the door firmly behind him. Elizabeth sighed and sat on the floor.

"We can't let them have what they want."

She looked across the room to see John awake, stretching as best he could.

"I know – but what can we do?"

"We'll have to think of something. C'mere," he patted the ground next to him.

She stood up and walked over, sat beside him and rested her head on his uninjured shoulder.

* * *

John watched as Elizabeth slept silently. He was glad she was managing to sleep well, despite their circumstance. They had spent the whole day in the cell, with only a visit from Kallin to break off the monotony. Not that he would ever admit it to her, but he had no idea how they were going to get out of this one. All he could hope for was a rescue. 

Elizabeth turned in her sleep, turning her face up to him. He missed lying with her, watching her sleep. He still hadn't told her what he heard that night, he wasn't even sure if it was just their current situation that had caused her to say it.

But he knew now how he felt, he knew he had fallen for her, and could only hope that she was feeling the same.

* * *

"Food's here – well if you'd really want to call it food." Elizabeth awoke to the sickening smell of burnt… mush, being waved about in front of her face. 

"Ugh," she crinkled her nose and backed off.

"Sorry," John smiled.

They'd been here just under a week, and his wounds were healing well, which Elizabeth was thankful for.

"Want some?" he indicated to the tray to his right.

"No, I'm fine."

John frowned and pulled her slightly closer to him. "I know it's not very good, but you've gotta eat something Liz…"

She narrowed her eyes in a mock glare.

"Sorry. _Elizabeth!"_"

"I'm fine John."

"C'mon, I'm worried about you – you've not eaten anything in two and a half days."

She sighed and leant back against the wall. "If I do then it will feel like I really am captured, that I am a prisoner and they hold all power over me."

"But we kinda are."

"I don't want to have to force myself to acknowledge it yet."

John shuffled himself around to her, until their faces were only a few inches apart. "Eating something won't let them take away your hope Elizabeth. You're too strong for them to do that."

She looked up into his eyes, feeling lighter inside. His warm breath was playing havoc with her brain, his closeness making her want to pull him in.

John sat and stared at her for an eternity, not wanting to look away from her bright green eyes. A stray curl was making its way down her face, and before he could stop himself, he had tucked it behind her ear, bringing him even closer than before.

"John… now's not the time," she felt like she had just been stabbed, seeing the hurt and confusion playing on his face. He nodded silently and moved away, lying back down on the ground preparing to sleep.

* * *

Teyla watched as Ronon paced silently around the room. They had only met once with their captor, and discovered that they also held Sheppard and Dr Weir. It was almost nightfall – the time to put their plan into action.

* * *

Elizabeth woke suddenly, hearing a loud commotion from outside their cell. She shook John gently, insisting he wake up. 

The door burst open, filling the dim room with artificial light.

"Sheppard, Dr Weir," came the voice of Ronon.

The pair glanced up to see the Satedan holding one of the guard's weapons, with Teyla standing behind him, talking into an Earth radio.

"Hi guys, how you doin'?" John asked, baffled at their sudden appearance.

"We are well Colonel, but we must hurry before the guards become conscious again," Teyla said, moving to help Elizabeth stand him up.

"Were you tortured?" Ronon asked John, noticing his wounds.

"A little."

"We must go – Major Lorne's team is at the gate waiting."

"How?" Elizabeth asked.

"One of the guards had the radio, we managed to convince him to give it to us, after Kallin made contact with Atlantis, Dr McKay contacted us with a plan to escape."

"Ah, how did you convince him?" John asked.

"That is not important now."

"Okay, let's go shall we?"

"Ronon and I will take the lead, Dr Weir you must help the colonel."

"I'm fine!"

"Don't be stupid John; put your arm around my shoulder."

Ronon and Teyla headed into the corridor, watching carefully for any sign of movement. Meeting no more resistance, the group managed to get to the entrance. Crouching behind the door, Teyla counted two-dozen guards. She handed Elizabeth a gun, very like Earth ones, and a torch.

"It's all we could grab, but it might be useful," she explained, and then directed them to head to the tree line.

Ronon started firing, moving out of the complex and into the open field.

Teyla followed him swiftly, indicating for the others to run.

Elizabeth gripped John tightly and made her way down the hill, through the crossfire. They stopped as they reached the tree line, panting for breath, and watched as Teyla and Ronon made it to the other side of the clearing.

"They're okay," Elizabeth said cheerfully, and then taking control of the situation she added, "We better find somewhere to camp, it's almost dark, and we won't make it to the gate tonight."

"I agree. Let me walk."

The pair walked in silence through the deep forest, hearing angry voices back in the distance.

"Think they've woken up," John smirked, "Kallin will not be happy."

"No I don't think he will."

They came across a small cave by a river, just big enough to stand in and deep enough to hide.

"There better not be bugs in here."

Elizabeth smiled weakly, and helped John sit down against the wall.

"Sleep tonight and tomorrow we'll try to get off this damn planet," John thought out loud. Elizabeth nodded slightly, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little light-headed," she insisted, but with the feeling that something worse was really wrong.

"Sit down," he reached his hand out to her.

She took it gratefully and moved around to sit, but darkness consuming her first.

* * *

John watched helplessly as Elizabeth sunk to the ground. He pulled the torch from her pocket, not caring if anyone might see the light and find them. A soon as the cave filled with light, he noticed the dark crimson patch on her already red shirt. He lifted it up, terrified of what he would find, and discovered what was causing the blood loss. 

She had been shot.

* * *

**AN: duh-duh-duuuuuuuuuuh! what is it with me and cliffhangers! sorry it's not great quality writing - i did rush it :s **

**like? hate? want more angst? then you're in luck... :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: second last chapter! it seems like i've been writing this story for years :) thanks so much for all the reviews!**

_**

* * *

Previously on 'What It Took' **_

_John watched helplessly as Elizabeth sunk to the ground. He pulled the torch from her pocket, not caring if anyone might see the light and find them. As soon as the cave filled with light, he noticed the dark crimson patch on her already red shirt. He lifted it up, terrified of what he would find, and discovered what was causing the blood loss. _

_She had been shot._

* * *

John stared dumbfounded at the wound, desperately trying to think of what to do. He couldn't contact Lorne - Ronon and Teyla had the radio – and he didn't have any medical packs; all he could hope was that someone would be here soon. 

Pulling off his jacket, he rolled it into a ball and laid it under her head. Pushing a stray curl behind her ear, he noticed she was beginning to sweat. A quick check of her forehead confirmed his suspicion that she was fast developing a fever.

_What should he do? _If he moved her would it make her more comfortable or cause more injury?

Before he could make up his mind, Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open. "John?" she breathed.

"I'm here Lizbeth, I'm here."

"What… what happened?"

John glanced away from her, not sure how to tell her the truth. "You were injured – shot. And I don't know what to do."

She nodded slightly, beginning to lose consciousness again.

"You're bleeding. A lot," he took another look at the wound, rich red blood oozing from it. "I'm going to try and put pressure on it, but I don't know if it will do any good."

Tearing some material from his jacket he fashioned it into a bandage and tied it tightly around her abdomen. The gunshot was under her ribcage, and he didn't like to think about what damage it might have caused.

"I could try to go get help Elizabeth-"

He was stopped by her plea, "Stay with me John… I feel so weak; I, I really need you right now."

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised and kissed her forehead gently.

* * *

He watched tearfully as her chest rose and fell delicately as she slipped into slumber. 

"You need to pull through this Lizbeth… Atlantis needs you – I need you. I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost you. I know it's cheesy, but you really do complete me Lizbeth. You have to stay strong – the team will find us soon enough, just hold on a few hours til daylight."

But would they be found soon? He didn't want to think about what would happen to her if they weren't. He began to feel sleep pull at him, the events of the last couple of hours taking their toll on his beaten body. Snapping his eyes open, he forced himself to stay awake. He couldn't fall asleep – what if Lorne passed their way? What if Elizabeth awoke during the night? He would never forgive himself if she didn't make it, and more so if he wasn't with her, alert.

* * *

During their time on the planet, he had worked out that the days were much shorter – which meant the nights were too, only lasting 5 hours. 

He kept watch every second of those five hours – not wanting to miss either rescue or Elizabeth waking. The former hadn't happened, and Elizabeth had only woken up briefly a few times. She was by now ghostly white, and had lost a worryingly amount of blood – but she was still alive, with a faint pulse. He wished he could make her more comfortable. No he wished he could take her home to Atlantis, but he didn't know how far from the gate they were – if it was even on the planet – didn't know if their captors had search parties out, or if he was even able to carry her.

Running a hand through her hair, he was slightly relieved when awoke for a moment.

"Hey," he whispered.

She gave him a flicker of a smile, and gripped his hand.

"Thank you John, for being here."

As she fell asleep again, John couldn't shake the feeling that it could be their last conversation.

"I need you to know Lizbeth…"

"I know."

He smiled and squeezed her hand. He didn't need to say it, she did know, and that was more important than saying the words out loud.

* * *

It had been a few hours since she was last awake, her pulse had slowed down slightly and there was a pool of blood next to them. But he refused to believe it was over. She _couldn't_ die. Not when he had finally admitted to himself that he had fallen for her. Not when they might have had a future together. 

And suddenly he heard it – the distinct sound of a jumper. Jumping up, ignoring the ripping pain in his chest, he ran to the entrance of the cave and prayed they would be able to detect him. He finally smiled as they landed a short distance away, and ran to greet them. As he approached, he saw Carson, Teyla and Ronon exit, rushing towards him.

"Colonel!" the doctor cried, "Where's Elizabeth?"

At the mention of her name, the memories of the previous night came rushing back.

"She was shot. We gotta get her back to Atlantis, she's lost a lot of blood and has been slipping in and out of consciousness."

He led them back to the cave, moving as past as he co

"Colonel!" the doctor cried, "Where's Elizabeth?"

At the mention of her name, the memories of the previous night came rushing back.

"She was shot. We gotta get her back to Atlantis, she's lost a lot of blood and has been slipping in and out of consciousness."

He led them back to the cave, moving as fast as he could.

* * *

The next half hour was a great blur to John – Ronon and Teyla carried her back on a stretcher, Carson taking her immediately to the operating room once they arrived in Atlantis. He followed, unsure of what else to do, knowing that there was nowhere else he'd rather be. People were rushing about everywhere, but all he could do was stand still and watch her. 

John sat with his head in his hands, every so often checking the time on his watch. Beckett had had Elizabeth in surgery for hours, but it didn't look as if he was finished yet. A commotion from the operating room alerted him, and he jumped up, looking in through the windows. She was connected to dozens of machines, one of which was delivering news he did not want to hear. She was in cardiac arrest. He watched, shocked to the core that he might actually lose her now after everything, as the doctor tried desperately to stabilize her. The beeping changed back to the steady rhythm, and John managed to release the breath he had been anxiously holding. Beckett glanced over at him and nodded, letting him know she was okay. For now.

* * *

Carson exited the operating room exhausted and pulled off his mask. 

John leapt up to meet him and instantly began firing questions at the doctor.

"Colonel? Colonel!" Beckett tried to stop him, "Sit back down and for heaven's sake let me answer your first question!"

He watched sympathetically as the tired and beaten up man sat back down, looking at him, fear playing in his eyes and on his face.

"She'll be fine lad-" The doctor was stopped short by the life-draining hug he had just been pulled into.

"Ah, crap, my ribs," John winced in pain, pulling back.

"Yes, now I'm done in surgery you are getting checked over, now!"

John nodded, walking over to sit up on one of the beds, waiting for Beckett to examine him.

"What happened to her doc?" he asked.

"The bullet punctured her renal artery, leading to her left kidney. She lost a lot of blood and it was touch and go for a while. It was lucky we got her into theatre when we did otherwise… well she's going to be ok. She'll be in the infirmary for a while and it will be a tedious recovery for her, but she made it."

John sighed, relieved at the news.

"She's going to need all the help she can get – and I'll be needing someone to stop her from working herself too hard…" Carson watched the colonel; unsure he was getting his message.

"I'll be there for her doc, I always will. I promise."

* * *

John stood silently as his team went over the final preparations of the mission. He didn't want to leave Atlantis, not while Elizabeth was still in the infirmary, but Caldwell had insisted his team go on this one. It didn't feel right to embark without her there to wave them off, telling them to be safe, but at least he knew she would be here when they got back. 

"Ready Sheppard?" Rodney asked, knowing exactly where his mind lay.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

**AN: ok, the medical stuff in this chapter are probably all wrong, i wanted to ask my dad about what could go wrong, but i couldn't wait to write this! so do you want the last chapter? (yup, it's written!)**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: posted a day early due to the demand of Steph7085! hope you enjoy this last chapter and thanks to all who have waited patiently (or impatiently!) while i wrote this. **

* * *

Escaping to the balcony, Elizabeth could at last allow herself to relax and think over the past few days' events. She had been lucky to recover, she knew that, but her injury wasn't what was causing her to think of changing her life. She had come to realize in that prison, something she knew she couldn't ever think of again. The experience was one she never wanted to go through again, but she knew there would always be enemies out there who would seek out to get anything they could relating to Atlantis. She couldn't afford to have any weaknesses. 

Somehow he had made it bearable for her. Joked in the midst of despair, stayed with her as she lay dying and been her constant companion in the infirmary. She smiled as she thought back to their playful arguments when it came to her doing work as she recovered.

Hearing the door slide open, she felt his presence instantly.

"Hey, sorry if you wanted to be alone…I just wanted to see how you were."

Elizabeth turned to see him standing awkwardly at the door, giving her a small smile.

"It's fine. You just got back, don't you want to shower first before you do anything else?"

"What are you trying to say – that I smell?" he smirked, "I heard the doc released you."

"He put up a good fight to keep me in."

"Rodney and I would have helped you escape, we had a plan and everything."

John watched as she laughed, the action lighting up her whole face. The wind picked up, blowing her curls about her face, her eyes glistening in the lowering light. 

"John" Elizabeth noticing his stares brought him out of his daydream.

"Uh sorry, I just…you are so beautiful."

Her smile dropped instantly and she turned away to face the ocean. He walked up to her side, brushing her cheek with his hand.

"John…we can't."

* * *

She brought her hand up to his, and pulled it away from her face. Seeing his puzzled expression, she tried to explain. "Look what happened when we argued John – we stayed mad for weeks and it affected our work. And when we became more than friends, we became each other's weaknesses. This could jeopardize everything and everyone – and I will not allow that." 

She stared sadly into his eyes for a moment, trying not to think about all the emotions roused simply by gazing into them. "Colleagues, friends – nothing more John."

At that she tore her hand away from the warmth of his, exposing it to the cold wind. She lowered her head and walked off slowly, choking back the tears that threatened to fall. Pausing at the door, she turned back to meet his eyes and then stepped inside; closing the door on the man she loved.

* * *

**AN: THE END.**

**Just kidding…**

* * *

John stood silent for a moment, debating on what to do. He heard everything that she had said, but he refused to believe it. She was scared, he knew that, and so it was up to him to persuade her. 

He had to; they had closed that door once before and no way was it happening again.

He walked swiftly off the balcony and headed to the control room.

"Have you seen Dr Weir?" he asked the young technician on duty urgently.

"She just headed towards her quarters, looked a bit upset Sir, everything all right?"

"It's fine, thank you."

He ran off in the direction of Elizabeth's quarters, ignoring the puzzled and curious looks received by the few people he passed in the corridors.

As he turned around the last corner, he saw her pause outside her door, but then continue on to the rec room.

* * *

Running as fast as he could after her, he reached the door, and stopped, desperately trying to regain his breath. 

"John!" Elizabeth looked up startled, wiping away the tears on her cheeks. "Is something wrong?"

"I can't," he stated, still recovering from his sprint.

"What? John you shouldn't have been running, Carson told you not to stress out your ribs."

"Doesn't matter, I needed to talk to you."

"We were just talking John."

"No, you talked and I listened, now I need to tell you that I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't not be anything more to you. And I can't have you not being anything more than a friend to me."

He walked over to her, and lifted her head to gazing deeply into her eyes.

"I love you Elizabeth Weir," he confessed, "It took nearly losing you for me to realize – it shouldn't have, but it did. I know you were scared when you realized - so was I - but these feelings Elizabeth… they are too deep to simply put away and ignore."

Elizabeth lowered her head, not wanting to show him how he was making her feel. All the feelings she had been trying to bury, resurfacing after just one touch from him.

"I heard you when we were captured Elizabeth. After I returned."

She looked up and whispered, "I heard you too. In the cave."

"Please…we can make this work."

"I really hope so John."

"I know so."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, feeling instantly safe in his arms, "I love you John."

"I love you too," he grinned, holding her tightly.

He pulled back, and then cupped her face in his hands, kissing her hungrily.

"I knew it!" They both turned to see a smug looking Rodney McKay standing in the entrance. 

"Go away McKay," John scowled threateningly, glaring at the man and pulling out a lemon.

"Fine, fine," the scientist walked off mumbling.

"You realize everyone will soon know," Elizabeth grinned.

"We'll deal with all that later," he assured her.

She nodded and then pulled him in, kissing him as they made their way to her quarters. Both happy in the thought that they had each other back, and they would be together in the long road ahead of them.

* * *

**THE END ... really this time :)**


End file.
